deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paper Luigi vs Prince Fluff
Paper Luigi vs Prince Fluff is a What-If Death Battle. Description Paper Mario vs Kirby's Epic Yarn! Which Player 2 of the two spin offs of the two most popular Nintendo series! Will the tricky blue prince and the green flat plumber have the best battle ever in ACG history!?!? Interlude Wiz: Last time, we pitted Paper Mario against Yarn Kirby. Boomstick: Now, their Player 2s will battle it out! Wiz: Prince Fluff, from the Royal Blue Kirby made of Yarn! Boomstick: And Paper Luigi, the Green 2nd Banana! Wiz: Too make this fair, Prince Fluff will have his own Tankbot, and Paper Luigi can become Mr. L. Boomstick: He's Paper Wiz and I'm Yarn Boomstick. Paper Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor and skill too see who would win a Death Battle... Paper Luigi Paper Wiz: Luigi is Mario's younger brother, and the two brothers have always done things together. Yarn Boomstick: Luigi has a much higher jump then his red bro, and much faster. He has been shown to travel at the speed sound! Paper Wiz: That means he would be at par with Sonic the Hedgehog. Or at least Knuckles and Tails. Yarn Boomstick: But Luigi has more then just speed. His jump attacks are stronger then Mario's, and he was able to take down the invincible Super Dimentio... wait, isn't he invincible? IS LUIGI A GOD, OR SOMETHING!?!?! GOD, WIZ HAS TAUGHT ME EVERYTHING I KNOW, which isn't much, AND NOW LUIGI JUST SHOWS ME IT'S WRONG!?!?! COME ON!!!!!!! Paper Wiz: Uh.... yeah. Luigi can use all of his big bros abilities. His first move is the Hammer Whack. Yarn Boomstick: Guess what IT does. Luigi's hammer ways as much as my ex-wife, but he can carry it with ease. Paper Wiz: Luigi can fold himself into different paper items, like a Paper Airplane. This let's him fly, and is fast in the air, like a jet. Yarn Boomstick: Luigi can Ground Pound, and can throw Bob Bombs. Luigi can heal with different items, some working better then others. WAY better then others. Paper Wiz: Using the Star Rod, Luigi can use it as a weapon and wish for anything. Yarn Boomstick: Give it to me! NOW! Paper Wiz: The Power Lift increases his Attack or Defense. This can be helpful if he is weakened. Yarn Boomstick: And let's not forget why Luigi is so popular in Paper Mario. His diary..... Paper Wiz: NO! Yarn Boomstick: What is it? Paper Wiz: Mr L. After being brainwashed, Luigi became the Anti Hero known as Mr L. Yarn Boomstick: Oh yeah, him. Paper Wiz: L is much stronger and smarter. He built his own fighting machine in only a couple of days! The Brobot. Yarn Boomstick: Here's a picture. Paper Wiz: It can fly, and also ram into opponents. Yarn Boomstick: It can also fire lasers, homing missiles, and do the Kirby Inhale! Paper Wiz: He then chomps them up and spits them out, causing major damage. Yarn Boomstick: Then, there's the stronger version. Brobot L Version. Does L stand for Loser? Paper Wiz: No. No one knows. Brobot can now swallow opponents, causing more damage, fire rocket fist and is much more stronger and faster. Yarn Boomstick: However, it is more vulnerable, but that's because of reason that i do not know. Paper Wiz: Paper Luigi may be made out of...well, paper, but he's just as strong as his organic counterpart. Yarn Boomstick: GREEN THUNDAH! Mr L: Get ready for my BROBOT! Prince Fluff Paper Wiz: Prince Fluff is- Yarn Boomstick: PRINCE FLUFF? What's his first name? Paper Wiz: First name? I dunno, Triston? Yarn Boomstick: Sounds good! Paper Wiz: Anyway..... Prince Fluff is the ruler of Patch Land, where everything is made of..... Yarn. Yarn Boomstick: Anyway, when some evil guy takes over the place, he ends up sucking Kirby into the problem too! Literally. Anyway, Kirby saves Fluff's ass and the two set out to return Patch Land back to normal, and they also manage to defeat Yin Yarn, aka Yarn Hitler! Paper Wiz: Prince Fluff, as Yarn can spread himself apart. He can also change his form from Car to even a Tankbot. Yarn Boomstick: NOW I'm interested. Let's start with his basic moves. Paper Wiz: His Yarn Whip allows him to grab enemies and curl them up in a ball. Yarn Boomstick: Too bad it only works for YARN enemies. Paper Wiz: Next is Car, which allows him to become a car, is very fast, and can ram into enemies. Yarn Boomstick: ROAD KILL! Paper Wiz: Moving on, his next is the Rocket, which launches him high in the air for a long time and shoot star beams. Yarn Boomstick: Next is Saucer, where, after absorbing enough things, he can destroy everything on the screen. Paper Wiz: Next, is- Yarn Boomstick: I came in like a WRECKING BALL! Paper Wiz: Yeah, basically a wrecking ball. Yarn Boomstick: Next the sleigh, which has the same abilities of the car, but is much faster. Paper Wiz: The submarine lets him go underwater. Yarn Boomstick: My favourite is the Weight, which is a copy off the Stone Ability, but who cares! Paper Wiz: Next is Digger, letting him dig under ground, strong enough to shatter crystals in seconds. Yarn Boomstick: Finally, and most powerful is the Tankbot. Paper Wiz: This Fluff the ability to fire missiles, rocket fists, and can roll over enemies. Yarn Boomstick: Even though he's yarn, he's cool in my book! Yarn does a dance with Kirby. Fight Paper Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Yarn Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!! ---- It was a peaceful day in Patch Land. Prince Fluff was eating some apples and reading a book. Kirby had gone off to train with Meta Knight, and Yin Yarn was defeated. Then, a slamming sound was heard. Prince Fluff prepared his Whip and looked around. He saw his castle doors be knocked completely down, and coming from inside was..... A man with a moustache in green. He growled, and pulled out his hammer. He gripped it, and ran at Prince Fluff, ready to kill the person that murdered his brother. Prince Fluff dodged a hammer attack, and jumped on his throne. He got ready all his transformations, and jumped back down, ready to fight the intruder. Luigi: FOR MY BRO! Prince Fluff: What are you talking about!?! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTtn0jr0oKY FIGHT! Paper Luigi swung and swung at Fluff, the prince dodging quickly. He then went into Car form, and rammed Luigi into a wall. Thinking it was a normal enemy, he turned his back and- POW! Prince Fluff was sent flying after being hit by a hammer. Luigi through it at Prince Fluff, and then caught it when it fell down. Prince Fluff shook it off, and jumped down. He used his whip and grabbed a nearby Waddle Dee. It screamed, not wanting to die, but was painfully curled up into a ball, then thrown at Luigi. The attack, as it was yarn, did nothing. Luigi then went for some ranged attacks. He pulled out some Bob Bombs, then through them at Prince Fluff rapidly. Prince Fluff grabbed them with his whip, then tossed them back at Luigi, who hammered them back. This continued for a while, until Luigi hit them with so much force, they were sent flying at Fluff to fast for him too counter. Luigi grinned, then pulled out the Flashy Fire Flower, and started hucking flames at Prince Fluff. The yarn prince screamed, but managed to dodge them with Rocket. As he was now hovering, he started shooting star bits at Luigi. Luigi dodged easily. Luigi pulled out the Star Rod. He wished that he could perform the- BOOM! Luigi was hit by a giant star beam, and the rod was destroyed. Good thing he got his wish in, first. Luigi saw Prince Fluff diving at him, and was hit by the Rocket. Luigi was now severely damaged, but was not giving up. Prince Fluff returned from normal, but then saw Luigi eat a mushroom, healing him. Luigi folded into a paper airplane, and flew at Prince Fluff. The Yarn Ruler was sent flying into a wall, and Luigi folded back to normal, and whacked him with his hammer. Prince Fluff became a weight, and, as Luigi ran at him, jumped in the air at the last second and plopped on Luigi. The Flat Plumber was in trouble. But with all his might, he tossed the heavy rival off him, then shot a giant fireball at him. As Fluff landed, he was hit by the Fireball, and his weight form went away. Prince Fluff went into the Digger form, and started going underground. He eventually sensed Luigi, and dug up, ready to claw him. Luigi saw the ground moving, and prepared his hammer, which countered the tough claws. Both objects shattered, and Luigi's fire form wore off. Fluff went back to normal, and prepared his whip. Luigi got scared. His main weapon was gone! What would he do? Luigi then got an idea. An idea that was crazy as his girlfriend, but it could work. Luigi entered his mind, and went deep down to find..... him. Back in real life, as Fluff was trying to damage Luigi, the plumber's eyes turned white. He hopped back, and shot a beam at Prince Fluff from his hands. He spun around, and was now dressed in mostly black. Mr L: HELLO, WEAKLING! Get ready for....the Thunder! The arrogant anti hero, used the Thunderhand and shocked Prince Fluff. Prince Fluff was stunned, the kicked back. Mr L laughed at the now weaker Fluff. He pressed a button on a remote. His Brobot L Type came flying through the roof. Mr L: Time to finish this! Mr L jumped inside, and started laughing, evily. He charged up a fist, then launched it at Fluff. The ruler screamed, and dodged at the last second. Brobot brung it back, and aimed a laser at Fluff. The blue prince had an idea. He pulled out a Tankbot Metramix, and was turned into his most powerful form, Tankbot Fluff. The two mechas clashed, then launched their fists at each other. Mr L kicked Tankbot, then through him in the air. He fired a laser, which damaged Fluff. Tankbot hit the ground, hard, and was then picked up and punched. Brobot prepared many missiles at Tankbot, who also got some rockets ready. He launched them at Tankbot, as did it, and a loud explosion was made. Brobot ran fastly through it, and punched Tankbot so hard, it was sent flying out the castle. Tankbot was falling, and Prince Fluff was screaming. He was in so much pain, and Tankbot was almost ready to wear off. This couldn't be the end! Brobot came flying down, and punched Tankbot again. He then launched a giant laser at Tankbot, which started burning through it. The laser destroyed the tankbot form. Prince Fluff was sent flying down to the ground, and landed hard. He groaned, in too much pain to even talk. He couldn't move or anything. Brobot landed, and Luigi, not Mr L jumped out. He was grinning. Luigi: Any last words, you Blue Kirby ripoff? Prince Fluff, though in pain, mumbled out one more sentence. Prince Fluff: You...are....evil.... Luigi only grunted in response, and jumped back in Brobot. He launched a giant laser at Prince Fluff, who was hit with full force, and screamed in pain. However, the soon dissapeared and the laser destroyed his body completely. KO! Brobot flew off, and Luigi did a dance as he flew off to Mushroom Kingdom to tell his homeland the good news! The menace that killed Mario was dead! Or so they thought. The REAL menace was busy chasing a butterfly. Results Wiz: That was easily one of our greatest battles yet. Boomstick: Paper Luigi outclassed Fluff in everything. And his wider arsenal helped a lot, too. Wiz: When Mr L arrived, it meant the end for Fluff, but with the Tankbot, not all hope was lost. Boomstick: But with Brobot, Fluff was as good as dead. Wiz: Brobot could easily destroy Tankbot, so after his most powerful form was gone, Fluff would easily be killed. Boomstick: Prince Fluff couldn't ta nk the Green Thunder. Wiz: The winner is Paper Luigi. Trivia *This is a follow up of SuperSaiyan2Link's Paper Mario vs Yarn Kirby. *This is ACG's first follow up Death Battle *Paper Luigi vs Prince Fluff is ACG's 8th battle, right after Purple Link vs Orange Knight and right before DK vs Protoman. *This is ACG's first Mario vs Kirby battle. Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles